gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force Monthly 15
Action Force Monthly #15 was released in August 1989. Original material Nights in Armour! In the desert of an oil Emirate in the Gulf of Arabia, Falcon briefs a team of Action Force members. A Cobra armoured division have captured an oil terminal and it is strongly defended as they aim to restrict the supply of oil to cause sabotage. Falcon assigns Backstop to drive the Persuader spearheading the assault, Cross Country to head the H.A.V.O.C.s and Heavy Metal to provide cover with the Maulers. Falcon boards the Persuader and the convoy enters a long range battle. At the terminal, two miles away, the commanding Crimson Guardsman is dismissive of the attack when he learns there are only ten units. Falcon is also privately unsure but notes that the real assault is elsewhere. In the empty pipeline Tunnel Rat leads a grumbling team consisting of Fast Draw, Mainframe, Hit & Run and Crazylegs. In the battlefield Roadblock and Cross-Country note how the Maggot guns are getting accurate and realise there is a laser target designator guiding them. They spot it - a Viper in a Trouble-Bubble and Roadblock uses his H.A.V.O.C. guns to shoot it down. Falcon uses the Persuader's main gun to destroy some Maggots to give Tunnel Rat's team more time. Inside the pipeline Tunnel Rat hears a noise and realises it isn't an explosion but oil! A Rattler flies toward the Action Force convoy and Falcon orders the Maulers to get out of the approach. One is destroyed but a H.A.V.O.C. soon destroys the Rattler. Meanwhile Tunnel Rat's team emerge from the pipeline and sneak through the terminal. Inside a tower a squad of Techo-Vipers are preparing explosives to ignite the entire oil field and cripple the Gulf. Suddenly Tunnel Rat's team enter and capture the Techno-Vipers, but the latter say the timers on the explosives cannot be cancelled as they are computer controlled. Mainframe attempts the task. The Crimson Guardsman is informed that contact with the demolitions team has been lost, so he orders two Maggots to investigate. They reach the tower where Fast Draw is waiting. He destroys them both with his backpack mounted missiles. Inside the tower Mainframe tells the others he has nearly done the task but the final stage with either deactivate or detonate the explosives. Tunnel Rat tells him to go ahead and Mainframe is successful. Outside the Crimson Guardsman orders a retreat and the destruction of as much of the terminal as possible, but the Persuader destroys his Maggot. All of the Action Force team converge inside the terminal to report mission accomplished as air support arrives. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * The Mission! Snake-Eyes has been sent on a mission by Flint. He is dropped from plane to land on an uninhabited island off Sweden where he must obtain photographic evidence of a covert Cobra laser research facility. He is seen as he lands but overpowers the two Vipers who investigate. He makes his way across the island and discovers the laser which he photographs. His orders give him clearance to destroy it if possible, though such a move will make his escape near impossible. He removes his grenade belt when suddenly he is found by a group of Vipers. They demand his camera but he grabs his sword and slices through their guns. As more come he boards a Rattler. The newly arrived Vipers aim their guns when suddenly the grenades detonate nearby fuel drums. Snake-Eyes sets the controls for the Rattler to smash into the laser, creating an explosion that destroys both. He swims away from the island to be collected by Flint in a submarine. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * Flint's orders to Snake-Eyes appear in dialogue boxes throughout the mission. Intelligence Profile This issue contains an Intelligence Profile factfile on Hit & Run. The T.A.C. Page This issue contains an entry in the T.A.C. Pages, with the acronym here spelt out as Tactical Arms Compendium. It consists of a single page combining text, written in third person, and a diagram of the vehicle in question. The vehicles covered are: * Persuader Armoured Fighting Vehicle Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects. Action Force adverts * Write up * The issue also contains a competition to win one of ten Persuader toys. Errors * Items of note * This issue also credits Jenny O'Connor as "Managing Editor". * This was the final issue of the series. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues